1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kitchen appliance for cooking foods formed as a base unit for use with other similarly sized base units in a kitchen.
In particular, the present invention is destined to be applied to home kitchens, and it is particularly advantageous in the case of modular kitchens.
The preferred field of application of the present invention is that of cooking foods by boiling, such as cooking pasta, whereto explicit reference shall be made hereinafter.
2. Prior Art
Nowadays, kitchen appliances usable for this purpose are those whereon is mounted a cooking range, which can be gas-fed or electrically powered.
Cooking by boiling is then achieved by filling a pot with water which is then set to be heated onto the cooking range.
However, this solution has some drawbacks when it become necessary to cook relatively large quantities of foods, as occurs for instance when a group of friends or relatives meet for dinner at someone's home.
The larger the quantity of food to cook, the larger is also the quantity of water that needs to be brought to a boil.
Oftentimes, however, pots of adequate size are not available in a normal home.
On the other hand, if an adequate pot is in fact available, oftentimes the cooking range is not adequate for it.
Consequently, it is necessary to wait a very long time before the water reaches the boiling point, hence enabling to pour the pasta into it.
Moreover, oftentimes there is no place available to store a bulky object like a large pot, which additionally is also very awkward to wash in a home sink or dishwasher.